


Memories Bring Back You

by Marion Holly (christine_canigula3)



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Original Work
Genre: Based on a Maroon 5 Song, Memories bring back you (Maroon 5), One Shot, Past Character Death, Tea, because i couldn't stop thinking about it, like i wrote it in 5 minutes, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christine_canigula3/pseuds/Marion%20Holly
Summary: This is really bad because I put absolutely no effort into it. I just had to write it to get the vision of this scene out of my head. Every time Memories played, or even whenever I thought of it, I would see this play out and I would start crying. Do you know how annoying it is to tear up at work because you’re thinking of a concept for your story that you haven’t even written yet, because of a song you’re not even listening to?? I wanted to shoot myself, so here’s this. I hope this worked and I can finally stop thinking about it.P.S. I cried writing this, too.
Collections: Alissa's Wonderland





	Memories Bring Back You

Alissa picked up her teacup, surveying the creatures that sat at the tea-table in the middle of the tulgey wood forest. 

The Doormouse was currently sitting in the center of the cake, licking off the frosting that coated both her hands, while the March Hare was balancing a teacup on one ear and holding a teapot with the other, seemingly trying to pour the tea into the cup without spilling the boiling liquid on his head. 

Grandma Alison sat next to him on the end, laughing loudly at his antics in a way she never had in the Above World. He yelped in pain as he poured some on his fur, making him jolt and spill even more. 

The Hatter began cackling with glee at the sight of the Hare yelping. He bent forward laughing, causing his hat to slide right off his head and into the bowl of TumTum berry jelly, splattering his white vest and all the mini cakes in front of him. Why the Hatter had chosen to wear a white vest to a Wonderland tea party, Alissa had no idea. He must’ve known it would end messily, but then again; no white would ever be worn in Wonderland if people were afraid of stains. 

Looking to her right, Alissa saw Mathias glaring at the Cheshire Cat, who had stolen his cup and was now floating just out of reach with a grin. 

As she looked at the wonderful creatures at her table with affection, she imagined her mother alongside them. The empty chair on Alissa’s left was filled with the hazy image of Alicia, who glanced around and then smiled as she saw her mother and daughter finally in a place where they could belong. 

Alissa’s eyes filled with tears at the vision of her mother’s ghost smiling at her with love in her eyes. As she stared, she swore she could hear her mom chuckle and say, “I told you that you weren’t crazy.” 

Alissa laughed as the tears trickled down her face. The vision of her mom smiled one more time before fading. 

“Here’s to the ones that we’ve got,   
here’s to the wish that you were here but you’re not,   
cause the drinks bring back all the memories of everything we’ve been through.   
Toast to the ones here today, toast to the ones that we lost on the way,  
cause the drinks bring back all the memories, and the memories bring back you.”


End file.
